¿Terapia?
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Takeru acaba de salir de una relación difícil e inmediatamente busca la ayuda de su mejor amiga quien hace de psicóloga para él. Tras pasar toda la tarde juntos... ¿Será que sólo iban a una "terapia"?


**Waa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! xD lamento no haberme reportado con Summer Crush y de repente llegar con esto xD, pero es que el fin de semana fue tan genial (*w*) que no me resistí a hacer una historia de lo que pasó en mi fin. Por otra parte me tienen trabajando como loco en el fansub haha, soy traductor. En cuanto a Summer Crush, tengo parte del capítulo escrito y de hecho, ya tengo el final. En cuanto acabe las traducciones sigo con eso. Entonces los dejo con la lectura ^^.**

**Ah, si ¬¬. Digimon no me pertenece, de hacerlo, no estaría escribiendo aquí :D  
**

* * *

El rubio miraba para todos lados constantemente, sacudiéndose el cabello. Se veía tan natural, que cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que él siempre había estado sentado fuera de ese local.

-Vamos, Hikari…- murmuraba- llega…

Takeru se sentía incómodo estando ahí sentado. Acababa de salir de una relación complicada y lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido llamar a su mejor amiga en busca de apoyo. Hikari por su parte, había accedido inmediatamente. Hacía ya un tiempo que ella hacía de consejera para aquel muchacho, cuando se trataba de sus relaciones, inclusive Takeru ya le decía "mi querida psicóloga" y cada que Takeru se sentía mal, la llamaba pidiéndole "terapia".

Takeru y Hikari habían tenido una relación cuatro años atrás. Había sido el primer noviazgo de ambos, así que no sabían realmente de que iba todo aquello. Ni siquiera llegaron a besarse, o darse muestras de afecto. Así que al notar que la relación no iba a ningún lado, lo dieron por terminado.

Entonces, habían dejado de hablarse y Takeru comenzó a salir con otras chicas. Hikari no lo hizo hasta su primer año de universidad, en el que retomaron una gran amistad. En aquél primer año, Takeru se había enamorado de una chica, menor que él, cursaba el último año de la preparatoria. Se sintió en las nubes al descubrir que aquella chica le correspondía y tras unos meses de convivir con ella y un poco de ánimos por parte de Hikari, le pidió que fuera su novia. Fue rechazado. No porque ella no le quisiera, todo lo contrario, sino porque los padres de ella eran tremendamente estrictos y no le permitían salir con ningún chico, le decían que no tenía edad para eso, lo que por supuesto era una ridiculez tanto para Takeru como para ella misma. Por supuesto Hikari fue la primera en enterarse del fracaso del rubio, siempre buscando la forma de animarlo. Semanas después, aquella chica se le acercó a Takeru, "¿Recuerdas lo que me habías preguntado?" le había dicho. Takeru repitió la pregunta por pura inercia. Entonces ella le había besado.

Y ahí comenzó un noviazgo idílico para Takeru. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Inclusive, había planeado su vida con ella. Estaba convencido de que con ella se quedaría por el resto de su vida. Entonces tras unos meses juntos, ella se decidió a contarles a sus padres acerca de su relación. Por supuesto que ardió Troya. El padre más que nadie, le había gritado de todo, y le negó rotundamente volver a verlo, le dijo que si en serio querían estar juntos, Takeru tendría que terminar su carrera. Faltaban 4 años aún, pero Takeru la quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a esperar. Llevaba meses y meses visitando diariamente a Hikari, quien se limitaba a aconsejarle. En uno de esos días, Hikari, al ver lo mal que estaba Takeru, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-¿Seguro que la vas a esperar?- preguntó.

Takeru la había mirado incrédulo, como si estuviera bromeando.

-No he dudado ni un segundo, Hikari.

-La verdad, Takeru- suspiró ella- Siento que esta relación sólo te está afectando a ti… pero tú sabes lo que haces.

Y Hikari tenía razón. Aquella chica se había tomado al pie de la letra las palabras de su padre. Ni siquiera volteaba a ver al que se suponía era el chico que tanto amaba. Dejó de hablarle por completo, ni por chat, ni por redes sociales. Nada. A diferencia de Takeru, quien se la pasaba mandando mensajes como "Te extraño, te amo". Mensajes que jamás eran respondidos. La gota que colmó el vaso, fue el cumpleaños de Takeru. Se sintió realmente mal, al no recibir ni siquiera un "felicidades" de parte de ella. Inmediatamente lo habló con su confidente. Le dijo todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y finalmente se decidió.

-Iré a la preparatoria- le dijo- hablaré con ella y aclararé las cosas de una buena vez.

Hikari se limitó a asentirle. Después de todo, dejar las cosas claras era lo que él debió de haber hecho desde un principio.

Pasaron dos días sin que Hikari tuviera noticias de su amigo. Supuso que la chica había recapacitado y estaban juntos de nuevo, después de todo, cuando Takeru empezó a salir con ella, se distanció de Hikari. Finalmente, al tercer día recibió una llamada al el celular.

"lo único que te puedo decir por ahora, es que se acabó… ¿Podemos vernos, por favor? Quisiera contarte, necesito terapia, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona. En aquella cafetería que tanto te gusta, a las 2"

Y sin darle tiempo de replicar, le colgó.

Takeru sacudió la cabeza al ver bajar a su mejor amiga de un autobús. Le sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo en tono de broma.

-Vamos, Takeru- rió ella también- son las 2:04.

Takeru le abrió la puerta y entró tras ella. Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y les llevaron los menús.

-Lo que quieras, Hika- dijo Takeru – Yo invito.

Hikari asintió.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas?- preguntó Takeru, que no solía ir a esos lugares muy a menudo.

Entonces Hikari, como buena conocedora, se puso a describirle los distintos cafés que había probado.

-No me gusta el café- le interrumpió- ¿Qué me dices de los tés?

-Nunca los he probado- admitió ella.

Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó.

-¿Listos para ordenar?- preguntó amablemente.

-Ehh… señorita, ¿Los tés?- preguntó Takeru.

La chica recitó los distintos tipos de té, mientras Hikari se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Takeru.

-Ehh… el segundo- dijo el rubio, sin saber realmente que había pedido.

-¿El hielo _frappeado _o a las rocas?

Takeru se le quedó viendo a la chica por largos segundos.

-¿Y eso es…?

Hikari no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. La chica disimuló su risa y le explicó a Takeru.

-Yo quiero un ice cajeta- dijo Hikari, aún riendo. (N/A: les recomiendo el ice cajeta del buzz coffee xD o el ice oreo no, no, no ya me enviciaron esos cafés)

La chica se retiró y Hikari volteó a ver a Takeru, esperando que hablara. Y cuando lo hizo, no habló de la otra chica. Cuando les llevaron sus pedidos, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación animada, con Hikari riendo ante las ocurrencias de Takeru.

-De acuerdo- dijo Takeru señalando el café de Hikari- eso se ve mejor que el mío.

Tomó el vaso de la chica y le sorbió.

-Nah, está mejor el mío- dijo, picándole una costilla a Hikari, quien sintió las cosquillas inmediatamente.

-Basta, Takeru, ¿Qué comparación hay entre mi café y… eso?

Siguieron bromeando y haciéndose cosquillas. Les parecía increíble la química que tenían. Eran grandes amigos sin duda alguna.

Entonces Takeru se recorrió en el sofá donde estaban sentados hasta quedar a su lado. Llamó a la chica del café y pidió un par de brownies. Hikari enrojeció por completo cuando Takeru le dio la cereza en la boca.

-Me dijo que en cuatro años pasaban muchas cosas, y que tal vez se enamoraría de otro.

Takeru miró al piso esperando la respuesta de Hikari.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sniff, sniff- fingió Takeru, tratando de hacer reír a Hikari al ver como se había puesto.

-Ella se lo pierde, digo, hoy en día ¿Qué clase de chico va a esperarla por tanto tiempo? Y vamos, que eres bastante popular entre las chicas, si otro fueras ya te habrías conseguido otra.

-De hecho… nadie la va a querer como yo, Hikari…- Takeru se acercó más a ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro- Por más egoísta y engreído que suene… nadie la querrá como yo.

Hikari sentía deseos de llorar. No sabía el motivo, tal vez sentía el sufrimiento de su casi hermano, o tal vez… no… no le dolía que estuviera así de enamorado de otra… no era posible.

Entonces Takeru cambió de tema repentinamente.

-¿Viste aquel programa nuevo anoche?

-No, me aburrió, de hecho.

-Sólo el principio, velo. Es genial.

-No es verdad, Takeru, es aburridísimo.

Takeru pegó su nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

-Velo, velo, velo, velo.

Hikari se estremecía al sentir el aliento de Takeru, intentaba quitarlo, pero era inútil.

Finalmente se despegó de su cara, aunque no lo suficiente. Estaba tan cerca que Hikari se estaba incomodando demasiado además de que estaba convencida de que parecía un tomate en ese momento. Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

-Velo- le murmuró Takeru.

Hikari rió. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía de ser completamente impredecible. Comenzó a replicar de nuevo acerca de aquel programa, pero fue interrumpida súbitamente por los labios de él sobre los suyos. No pudo más. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso cálido, suave y cargado de ternura, a lo que ella agregó sus emociones contenidas por tanto tiempo. Sí, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Takeru Takaishi desde su primer noviazgo, pero por el bien de su amistad, se había quedado callada, jugando el papel de la amiga incondicional. Se separaron lentamente y Hikari apartó su mirada inmediatamente.

-No sé qué sucedió aquí…- murmuró Takeru, apenado- Perdón…

Hikari no dijo nada. El ambiente se había puesto tenso. Takeru miraba para todos lados igual de incómodo. Miró a Hikari y vio que el suéter de la chica traía gorro.

-¡Gorrito!- le gritó e intentando disolver la incomodidad le puso el gorro a la chica, haciéndola forcejear. Consiguió su cometido.

-¡Basta, Takeru!- le decía riendo, tratando de quitarse el gorro, que el chico sujetaba con fuerza. No soportó más y ocultándose con el gorro la volvió a besar, esta vez con más profundidad. Ella volvió a corresponder. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Cuando se separaron, Takeru no la dejó apartarse de nuevo. La abrazó con fuerza y la recostó sobre su pecho.

-Perdón, Hikari… perdón- le murmuró soportando las lágrimas- Lo último que quiero es confundirte… yo no… perdón…

-Yo no estoy confundida…- murmuró ella- Estás loco… no tengo ni idea de que piensas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no tengo ninguna duda, Hikari. Sentí algo… por eso me acerqué más a ti… por eso no hablé de ella… ¿Estamos pensando en lo mismo?

Hikari se apartó.

-Cuando… - eligió sus palabras antes de hablar- Cuando comenzaste a salir con otras chicas yo… me sentía mal, no sé porque… es que yo… nunca te vi como amigo… yo…

-¿Cómo algo más?- intentó ayudar Takeru, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de la castaña.

-En muchas ocasiones sentí ganas de pedirte que dejaras de hablarme de tus problemas con las chicas… me hacías sentir mal y…

-Me hubieras dicho- dijo él apenado.

-Imagina si lo hubiera hecho… que raro hubiera sido… después de tanto tiempo decirte que todavía… no. Y me sentía aún peor cuando me hablabas de _ella _y más al saber que la querías así… que querías pasar tu vida junto a ella… me dolía… Sí, eso era.

-Si te lastime, perdóname Hikari… Olvídate de ella por un segundo… Yo ya tomé mi decisión y no tiene nada que ver con ella. Fui un estúpido, Hikari… fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quería… no, de lo mucho que te quiero. Tal vez a la que iba a esperar 4 años eras tú y no ella… tal vez así lo quiere el destino, Hikari… Y… y si… si me das otra oportunidad… te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

La volvió a recostar en su pecho mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cabello, acariciándolo. Hikari parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose si era real, y cuando reaccionó, le abrazó con fuerzas.

-Ya sabes que sí, Takeru… Mírate… acabaste besando a la psicóloga… estás loco…

-Ya se, je. Hey, no llores- le susurró, tomándola del mentón, volviendo a sentir sus labios. Se separaron sonriendo. Ambos estaban sonrojados y riendo nerviosamente. En ese momento sonó el celular de Hikari. Era un mensaje de Taichi, insistiéndole en que ya volviera a casa. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco, y le dijo a su ahora novio que tenían que irse.

Takeru recargó su frente contra la de ella.

-Venimos como amigos y salimos como…- dijo.

-Novios…- complementó ella sonriéndole.

Takeru pagó la cuenta y salieron del local de la mano, echándose miradas. Qué más daba lo que dijeran, mientras ellos fueran felices, todo estaba bien.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Reviews :)? **

**Gracias por leer ^^  
**


End file.
